Wave on Wave Requested
by Dizi 85
Summary: It's HG's 21st Birthday,& something happens that leaves her on her tiptoes waiting for her love. This is 4 ILOVETHEGRESSEYGIT, asked for it months ago. so here u r hon.


HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_HEY PEPS **THIS WAS A FIC REQUEST FOR I-LOVE-THE-GREESY-GIT... THERE U GO HON...** _

_NOW IF U HAVE READ MY PROFILE, U WILL KNOW I DO SONGFIC REQUESTS, THIS HAS ALSO BEEN EXTENDED TO POEM REQUESTS, SO IF YOU WANT ONE, LET ME KNOW_

_OVER AND OUT_

_DIZI_

_PS: THE FULL WORDS FOR THIS SONG, PAT GREEN'S "WAVE ON WAVE" ARE BELOW THE STORY, ENJOY

* * *

_

_We're all playing the same game  
We're all looking for redemption  
Just afraid to say the name_

_

* * *

__The potions master was sleeping, legs curled up tight against her, as her body's form fought for comfort on the soft ebony sofa. Her husband had been called out for another revel the night before, and has still not returned._

_She had broken down in tears as he grabbed his arm, quickly apologised, and ran to his "master", not explaining himself in front of all her friends who had come to her chambers to celebrate her 21st birthday. She pushed her friends aside, insisting they leave, as she prepared for his arrival, knowing that he could be covered in the blood of his master's victims, or convulsing after suffering the after affects of an unforgivable. She had sat all night, crying as her worry increased ten fold when his absence continued past five hours. After finally finding she had no more tears to cry she slumped on the sofa, one of the few places she could still find his unforgettable scent._

_And that is how he found her, slumped with her nose pressed into the armrest, her feet seeking warmth under one of the cushions down the other end of the upholstery._

_After taking the track from the gates of Hogwarts to his shared quarters and spending 11 hours listening to Riddle's heir sprout on about his new plan, the branded male knew this information would be highly prized by Minerva and their light clad teem, but right now, he needed his wife._

"Mione?"

_He raised her head, moving her limbs he was able to wrap his arms around her. _

_His angel stirred, matching his dark iris's with and golden and chocolate ones._

"you...your here... when ...how?..."

_She struggled in his grasp, forcing him to stand and taking him to the medical supplies she had waiting for his return_.

"Are you hurt? I don't see anything... Take your robes off, I cant let you bleed to ..."

_He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her chest and head._

"I'm fine darling, the damage isn't to me."

_Slowly, as he patted the mass of curls that sat under his hand, his love broke down, sobbing for him, for her, for love._

_Trying to stop the ever-increasing flow of her tears, he gently began to rock her, side to side, not unlike the style they had first danced together as husband or wife._

_She smiled up at the man who scared many while performing his role as DADA teacher. His warming baritone always gladdened her heart, and this time was no exception._

_She looked into his eyes, as the words went straight to both their hearts._

"Mile upon Mile I got no direction.  
We're all playing the same game  
We're all looking for redemption  
Just afraid to say the name"

_Mione glared at his features, letting him know that SHE had no problem saying voldie-shorts name loud and clear._

"So caught up now in pretending What we're seeking is the truth  
I'm just look for a happy ending All I'm looking for is you"

_She was surprised to see a rare smile crossing his features, hopefully not the last for the night._

"It came upon me wave on wave You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save? It came upon me wave on wave"

_Her murmuring alto joined in with him.  
_

"I wandered out into the water  
& I thought that I might drown  
I don't know what I was after  
Just know that I was going down  
That's when you found me  
I'm not afraid anymore"

_He stilled her singing with a finger to her shaking lips, and added more._

"She said, you know I always had ya baby  
Just waiting for you to find what you were looking for"

"It came upon me wave on wave  
You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?  
It came upon me wave on wave"

_He got her onto her knees, joining her in the same position in front of the fire, the burning light dancing off her tear-drenched features. He never let her know how gorges she looked while recovering from a crying match.  
_

"Wave on wave  
Wave on wave"

"The clouds broke and the angels cried

You ain't gotta walk alone  
That's why he put me in your way

You came upon wave on wave"

_The ex potions master tried to draw the present mistress into a kiss, but instead felt himself pushed into the shag carpet mat placed in front of the glowing embers. Her eyes met his, as she sang the remaining stanzas, her solo awakening him to the core._

_  
_  
"It came upon me wave on wave  
You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?  
It came upon me wave on wave"

_She wiped away the tears that had somehow remained attached to her lases since falling from her eyes._

"I know you'll save me Sev..."

_She lay upon his chest and slept, knowing he was home, safe, and she had everything she wanted right there on that mat in the dying light of the coals.

* * *

So what do u think? Give me a clue will ya? Or a request, il do anything! _

PS: ASHWINDER EGGS HAS BEEN UPDATED!

* * *

**Artist: Pat Green  
Song: Wave On Wave  
Album: Other Songs**

_Mile upon Mile I got no direction.  
We're all playing the same game  
We're all looking for redemption  
Just afraid to say the name  
So caught up now in pretending _

_What we're seeking is the truth  
I'm just look for a happy ending _

_All I'm looking for is you _

It came upon me wave on wave

_You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?_

_It came upon me wave on wave  
_

I wandered out into the water  
I thought that I might drown  
I don't know what I was after  
Just know that I was going down  
That's when she found me  
I'm not afraid anymore  
She said, you know I always had ya baby  
Just waiting for you to find what you were looking for

It came upon me wave on wave  
You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?  
It came upon me wave on wave

Wave on wave  
Wave on wave

The clouds broke and the angels cried

_You ain't gotta walk alone  
That's why he put me in your way_

_You came upon wave on wave _

It came upon me wave on wave  
You're the reason I'm still here  
Am I the one you were sent to save?  
It came upon me wave on wave


End file.
